The Avengers: Pepperony's Reunion
by IsabellaSwanMarieCullen
Summary: This is how I think Pepper saw Tony's "Save NYC Act", how she got to New York, Tony's POV of amazing schwarma time and how Pepperony got their much needed sappy reunion. Reveiw for a moustache! : D
1. Chapter One: Pepper Sees and Schwarma

**Heeeeeeey peoples! After watching the Avengers (again) I had THE biggest urge to write a Pepperony on how Pepper came back and how she and Tony had their reunion. About Jasper's Sister, I'm in need of some ideas so if you can think of anything, PM me. Anyhow, onto the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no owny the Avengers, Marvel does! Kayz? :3**

**P POV**

I watched on the end of my seat as Tony flew towards a missile, mounting it on his back. What the hell is he doing?! I dig my nails into my seat as I watch him fly into the portal. NO! What if he doesn't come out again?! "Come on, Tony…" I start to mutter, hoping by some miracle he'll fly back out. I hear my colleagues on the plane talking but I ignore them, my eyes trained on the screen in front of me. Wait…is that- yes! It's Tony! I blow out a sigh of relief but that slowly turns into a gasp as I see him not flying, but falling out of the portal. "No, no, no, no…" My eyes zero on Tony's falling form, praying he'll start flying again. I faintly here the reporter talking but I'm too busy following Tony's body in the Iron Man suit. I chocked back on a sob when I saw him fall out of sight. "Oh, my god…Pepper?" I turn to Charles, who is looking at my phone with wide eyes. "What?" I asked. I took my phone from his hands and look at it. The words MISSED CALL almost glares at me, but when I look at the name and picture of who called me, I drop my phone and stand frozen. The frantic calls of my colleagues are nothing but quiet murmurs. _Quit standing here, Potts! Turn this damn plane around! _I scream at myself, snapping out of my daze. Somehow I ended up on a chair, so I jumped up ignoring the shocked faces, and march to the pilots. When I get there I pop my head in and simply say, "Turn the plane around. Now." Before walking back out. Oh god Tony, please be ok….

**T POV**

Me and the rest of the team silently eat our schwarma in silence. Hm, must be a food respect thing. Yes…we must respect the holy meaty and greasy goodness. Captain Popsicle breaks it by saying, "Now what?" We all looked at him and he shrugged defensively. "What?" he demanded. I beat Miss Red Widow to the punch by replying "Now we go to Stark Tower and _hopefully _find you lot rooms that aren't destroyed." Now _they _all look at me weirdly. "Is-is this real life? Tony Stark, being NICE?!" Arrow Head, Clint, gasped dramatically. I rolled my eyes. "I can be nice, when I wanna." Thor chuckled while Brucey just shook his head. MEANIES! Popsicle wiped his hands on a napkin like the old man he is and stood up. We all followed his lead, not the hand wiping on the napkin part just the standing up part, and headed to the direction of Stark Tower. I really hope Pepper was ok and was safely on her way to DC. Safe….

**Woo! Chapter ONE is completio! Chapter TWO will be written in like 20 minutes or so, so both chapters will be up today. AREN'T I NICE?! Don't you wuv me now? Awww…I wuv you too. BYE MY MUFFINS! :{D**


	2. Chapter Two: The Fight and MakeUp Kisses

**Woo! Chapter two! Let's get going!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers xx**

**Third Person**

Tony Stark was not a worrier. Yet here he was, worrying if his girlfriend, Pepper Potts, was infact safe… as soon as he entered the top floor on the Stark Tower, the Avengers following closely behind he ordered to the A.I "Jarvis, call Pepper." He then went over to the bar which was surprisingly still intact. "Right away, Mr Stark." He heard Clint say behind him, "Computerized butler. Nice." Glancing at the team, he saw them all comfortably settled down on the barely ruined couch, talking amongst themselves. "I'm sorry sir; Miss Potts has seemed to not pick up." The AI said in its usual monotone British voice. He frowned, and his worry increased. "Try again." "Yes, sir." Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow, started to worry too. Pepper didn't just ignore calls, especially calls from Tony himself. _Did something happen to her_? Tony wondered as Jarvis once again informed him that Pepper didn't pick up. Tony put down his glass of scotch and opened his mouth, but was cut off by a very loud slamming of doors hitting a wall and a screech that belonged to a very distressed red-head. "Are. You. CRAZY?!" Pepper screamed at him, stalked towards the bar. Captain America or Steve, whispered "Who is she?" Everyone, excluding Natasha, shrugged. "Just watch…" was her simply answer when they all looked at her, waiting for an answer. "Now Pepper, it's not really a big deal-"Tony started, but was once again cut off by her screaming voice that mad Thor want to really hide in a corner. "NOT A BIG DEAL?! You flew into a portal, a CLOSING portal, with a missile-""A nuke.." Tony corrected. "A nuke?! Ugh! _Knowing _you may not come back and you say it's not a big deal?!" she stared at him, face red from her raging yells. "Well, when you put it like that…" That started her up again. "I still do not understand…" Thor spoke, curiously looking at the screaming two. "Yeah, me neither. Is she his sister?" Bruce asked. Natasha just shoot her head, silently blowing out a sigh of relief that Pepper was ok. "Then who is she, Tasha?" Clint looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She smirked at them all and turned her attention back to the couple, "You'll see." was all she said.

"When I saw that I missed a call from you, do you know what I thought?!" Pepper once again yelled, tear streaming down her face. "It's not my fault you didn't pick up." Tony defended himself. Pepper sighed and slumped back into the bar counter, burying her face in her petite hands. Tony was hit, wave after wave of guilt. He put his hand on her back, making her look at him with water filled eyes and damp cheeks. "I'm sorry, so sorry Pepper. I didn't mean to make you upset, I guess that I wanted the last thing to hear was your voice, Pep. But it doesn't matter. I'm here now right? With you, and that all the matters. I love you." He spoke with such a passion that it almost made Pepper break down right there and then again, but she didn't. All she could do was smile, wipe her tears and say to him, "I love you too, Tony." They kissed for a few seconds before she leaned into his embrace. They walked out of the room in each other's arms, smiling contently, leaving a room full of jaw dropped men. Natasha, who knew they were already a couple, smirked at the others. "_That's _Pepper." Then she got up and walked to her room Tony assigned her.


	3. THANK YOU! xx

**I'm making this AN to EVERYONE who followed, faved or reviewed this story! I cannot tell you how much it means to me. Huge big thanks to:**

**Bookworm299**

**Kittywrite**

**Angelgirl166**

**Sibunagirl-0331**

**IaMcHrIsSi**

**Liz86000**

**Raychaell Dionzeros**

**Daniorsodalis**

**Life is like a potato **

**If I missed anyone PM me and I'll add your name xx Also big thanks to:**

**Nika-twilight**

**For following me. Again if you also followed me please PM so I can add your name xx**

**Thank you so much guys, things like this put a smile on my face. Love you x :{D**


End file.
